Sorrow Whispers
by magicallyemo
Summary: Hermione is now in her twenties and Professor Severus Snape, no longer her Professor, notices this. He's loved Hermione ever since her graduation from Hogwarts. Now that she's marrying Draco, will he go to stop the wedding and confess his love or perhaps


**Sorrow Whispers**

A/N: My first fan fic ever! This is a Hermione/Snape pairing, but Hermione is of age! Short chapter, really, but later chapters will make up for it. Review and let me know what you think! Oh and Draco is a bit OOC, BUT it's all an act for the story. There's just one sentence where he's a bit mush. You'll see in chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J. K. Rowling's world

**Chapter One: A decision to make**

It would seem as though a man who lived on the Dark Side would spend the remainder of his life paying for it. And that's just what Severus Snape told himself over and over, that it was happening. He couldn't escape the pain, the visions of the killings, or the screams. The screams haunted him at night. They would live with him forever.

And the things he was giving up? He gave up living a normal life, away from Hogwarts; nobody else has trusted him the way Albus Dumbledore has. And even though Albus was still around, he felt as though his heroic actions during the Last War, saving Harry from Lord Voldemort, went unnoticed, that nobody saw passed the past. Students were still afraid of him, becoming nervous every time his chilling appearance came into view. But the most important thing he was giving up was himself…the ability to ever find happiness again. And her. He was giving up the very thought of marching down to the church and stopping the wedding. She was marrying Draco now, and he would never get her back.

But of course, he never really had her. He never told her, between sneers and lashing out at her, that he loved her. And he highly doubted that she ever saw him more than a Know-It-All Professor. But Hermione was his favorite Know-It-All student. She annoyed him with all of her questions, yes…but her wit, her cleverness, and her love for Potions was all too much for him to bear.

"Just get up and march down to that wedding and stop them!" He looked around his darkened room, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and green tie. He was invited to the wedding but was deciding whether to go or not. "No! No. Just go as you were invited and support them. Then we can get on with our lives and forget this ever happened." Feeling that he was coming to his senses, he walked to the outside gates of Hogwarts and Apparated to Muggle London. 

He ended up behind the church in an alleyway. As he started to make his way up to the front of the church a loud _Pop!_ rang in his ear and he felt something heavy fall on top of him. "Argh! Watch where you're going! You've could have killed someone you inconsiderate-"

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…er Professor Snape?" Harry put his glasses back on and helped a loathing Severus to his feet.

"Potter! Looks like we meet sooner than expected. What are you doing back here anyway? Not like I care…." And he didn't, but he wanted to scold Potter for doing anything out of line.

"Er…I'm invited to Hermione's wedding. I'm guessing you were too?"

"How very observant of you, Potter. But I must say so," he looked up at the clock across the church on a strip mall of stores. "We are going to be late so unless you have anything worth my time to hear, I better be off."

Following in Severus's footsteps and with more people Apparting behind them, Harry and Severus made their way up to the church and made their way inside. Spotting Ron with the rest of the Weasley's (_"despicable"_ Severus sneered as he walked by), Harry took his seat with them. Severus was making his way to his seat when a very nervous and agitated Draco ushered him into a back room and locked the door. He turned around to look at Severus with a pleading look on his face.

"Draco? What is it?" He always took a soft tone with Draco; him being like his son, especially after Lucius got killed with the other Death-Eaters some months back.

"It's Hermione! I mean, what if I'm not doing the right thing by marrying her? What if I don't really love her! What if she's a useless git that doesn't serve me any purpose?" He was out of breath by the time he got done saying his fears. Draco's behavior was quite unlike his own, and alerted Severus.

"Draco…Draco…" He wanted so badly to tell him not to marry her, but he did what felt right instead. "I know Hermione loves you, and I know you love her. Love with understanding and will, will make the relationship work. Now, pull yourself together and get out there!" He forcedly pushed out an objecting Draco.

"_Oh my gosh…he's here! He's really here! That must mean he really loves me if he showed up."_ Hermione was peeking out of her door as her mother was straightening out her dress. "Mom! It's fine…_it's fine_, mother!" Hermione's mom kissed her on the cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"My baby girl! My baby is getting married! Who ever thought it would be Draco? Wasn't he the one who was always cruel to you? Hermione? Her-" Her mom reached out a hand and pulled Hermione away from the door.

"What mom? Yeah…so he was mean to me…doesn't mean I don't love him now. But anyway, I couldn't think of him like that back then, he was after all my Professor-"

"Professor?"

"Uh…I…I mean _enemy_. You know, different houses and all."

"Well it sure took you long enough after you graduated to make peace. _Five years_, Hermione? You could have married Harry Potter in that time…or even Ronald Weasley. I know they both love you, Hermione. Why didn't you ever pick one of them?"

But Hermione wasn't listening. She was looking at the man she always longed to touch


End file.
